These broken shards
by Emily-at-random
Summary: It's been a couple of years after Ikuto found his father and returned to Japan. Amu is best friends with his cousin Jewl and secret feelings have yet to be shared between Amu and Ikuto. Amuto. A series of unfortunate circumstances have left Amu blind. With much more challenges and trials ahead how will they cope? Surprises in store. OC
1. Blind Trust

**Emmalee-san: I'm back~ And with a new story too,. this is based off of the rp me and my friend Ikuto_neko_chan and I are having on instagram. so half of the credit goes to her as well. she's creating a fan fiction account soon so I'll make sure to mention it once it comes out. She said I could make it into a FF so don't worry, It's deemed worthy xD**

**Ikuto: *noming on fishie* Yeah , yeah just continue.**

**Emmalee: You know I have the power to kill you or not. Of course I'd be murdered by everyone else...**

**Ikuto: *smirk* You haven't got nothing on me.**

**Emmalee: I'll drown you in a well!**

**Amu: *whines* Enough you guys.**

**Ikuto: *hugs Amu* Of course Amu-koi~**

**Amu: I'm not your Koi! *blushie***

**Jewl: YOU IDIOTS! Emmalee doesn't own anything except for part of this story. Ikuto_neko_chan owns me and the other half of this story. NOW MOVE YOUR BUTTS AND GET ON WITH IT!**

**Emmalee: *sweat drops***

* * *

**_I'm sick of the lies_**

**_My masks are fantastic_**

**_no one knows that my smiles are plastic_**

**_wandering about, a greeting, a large smile_**

**_laughing, talking, surrounded yet alone_**

**_No one knows that the real me is dead_**

**_I killed my emotions_**

**_It's all in my head_**

~Normal POV~

Amu sighed as she sat on her bed sketching and warily glanced around her small bedroom which was cutely decorated with pink dyed walls and card decked decor. the pinkette however was too jittery to be thinking of sleep as she glanced cautiously at the figure lying on the bed beside her. Navy blue hair was messily splayed out, his eyes were closed and his soft breathing indicated that he was now sleeping peacefully. _Ikuto._ She still couldn't figure out why she had to hide him again, it had been a year or so since Ikuto had returned after finding his father Aruto. So Amu was greatly confused when Ikuto had come to her balcony asking for her to hide him in her room again. but you know, whatever~

A soft tapping on the door of her balcony cause the protagonist girl's head to snap up. She narrowed her eyes and cautiously made her way to the door, slowly drawing the curtains back. there stood her best friend Jewl, shivering and giving Amu an open-the-damn-door look. Swiftly Amu unlocked the door and gave Jewl a hug as she entered the room. Jewl was Ikuto's cousin, that much was easy to tell because they looked extremely similar to each other, same smirk, same eyes, same color hair. Jewl was basically a female version of Ikuto. she stood in between Ikuto and Amu's age levels with a spunky personality all her own.

Jewl gave her friend a quick hug back and narrowed her eyes as she spotted her cousin on the rosette's bed. "I'm not even going to ask." she commented smartly, making Amu turn several shades of red. "H-He just randomly came here," she stuttered. "and now he won't leave." Jewl raised an eyebrow at the girl standing before her. "Could I crash here tonight?" she asked Amu. her house was being heavily watched by Easter at the moment and she'd prefer not to stay there and put up with it. Jewl couldn't go back home anyways, she'd rather not.

Jewl blew a bit of her dark blue hair from her face as Amu agreed to let her stay. Amu went over to her closet and pulled out a pillow with the addition of a couple extra blankets. she situated Jewl by the sleeping Ikuto and chose to lie on the other end of the bed. after they were both situated comfortably, Amu switched off the lights, they sat in the dark with a bit of small talk countering back and forth before both fell asleep as well.

Sometime during the night Jewl rolled over, knocking Amu not so pleasantly to the hardwood floor. "Ouch." she groaned sleepily, not even trying to squeeze back into her overly occupied bed, Amu trudged warily down the hall and into the guest bedroom, where she decided she would sleep tonight. _Good thing Mama., Papa and Ami are in Kyoto for a Few days..._ she thought before once again passing out.

_o__ne song and one more time. thanks for the memories, even though they weren't that good. It tastes like you, only sweeter._

Golden sunlight peeked through the slits in between the blinds covering Amu's window. one honey gold eye cracked open as she let out a yawn. She sat up in the bedroom before rubbing her eyes sleepily and softly walking down the hall, back into her bedroom. Jewl and Ikuto were still asleep, deciding to wake Jewl up afterwards, Amu took a quick shower and dressed in her seiyo uniform. of course in her usual cool'n'spicy style. Drying her hair and pulling it back into a half ponytail, She secured it with a red X clip then bounded back to wake her sleeping friend.

"Hey, get up lazybones," the rosette chided her navy blue haired friend as she shook Jewl slightly and pulled the covers back a fraction. "Mmn" Jewl rolled over making sleepy noises and shut her eyes tightly. "You need to go to school." Amu whisper yelled into Jewl's ear causing the Bluette to sit up with an annoyed expression on her face. "No way, I'm skipping." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking defiant. "But school is important." Her pink haired friend whined annoyingly. "Shut up, I'm not going." Jewl exclaimed as she buried her face back into the pillow, once again pulling the covers over her head.

"Fine, be that way," Amu huffed, firmly closing the door. she pattered down the stairs, deciding she'd just skip breakfast today. Amu slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and slipped on her black school shoes before heading out the door. Never noticing the mussed bluette that watched her leave through the window. _Good_ Jewl thought as she glanced in the full length mirror, ignoring her tangled cobalt locks and bloodshot eyes, she snuggled back under the warm coverlet.

_Idiot I-D-I-O-T _Amu chided angrily thinking of Jewl. _How could she just skip like that?!_ Amu was unaware however of the tinted car creeping along behind her, so she trudged along with the car inconspicuously trailing behind her.

~Amu POV~

Man, I feel so pissed at her right now. how could she just skip school all the time like she does, doesn't she ever learn anything?! and what was with that brush off. I mean seriously. At least my Charas aren't here to pester me about it, I love them to death but they can be so annoying sometimes. so I let them sleep in- I swear I hear footsteps behind me, so I look up quickly and turn around. the street behind me is empty. Uhm, okay... a little freaked out now. I try to shake off the uneasiness that settles into my gut, something's going to happen. A car door slams and my heart leaps from my chest. _Amu...paranoid much?_ "Ehehe" But this doesn't feel right, footsteps are echoing behind me again. Turn around, nothing. turn around, yet again nothing. Turn around-

"HOLY CRAP!" Someone's hand reaches out and covers my mouth. I can't breathe. so I try screaming. "SOMEBODY HEL-" My words are cut off when a bitter smelling, soft thing is shoved into my face. I didn't see who it was, some dark figure of some sort. however their laughing unnerves me. "Well She wasn't hard." A gruff voice is chuckling and I'm lifted into the air. I'm pretty sure they literally THREW me into the car or whatever.

Because the las thing I remember is how much it hurt, then my memories faded along with my conciousness.

~Normal POV~

"hn." Amu's eyes adjusted to the brightness as they slid open and groggily looked about the nearly empty room. gray walls and a cement floor, she was chained to an old metal pole at a seemingly abandoned warehouse. _This isn't my room!_ Amu shook the chains which held her tightly, a million ques Ions firing inside her small head. "Where am I?" She said to herself in a breathy voice. this sure as heck wasn't Seiyo. then it all came back and clicked. the car, the shadowed men. Hinamori Amu was kidnapped.

She forced herself not to hyperventilate as the door swung open. "Oh, so you're finally up, sugar." In stepped a beautiful girl who couldn't be but a few years older than Amu herself. Her medium length blonde hair was pulled into some sort of curl on the back. Clear blue eyes flashing as her hand held up a small black whip. "Lulu de morcerf yamamato?!"

Lulu smirked as she sashayed {0} up to Amu. "Nice to see you again Hinamori." she practically spat, leaving Amu to wonder why the heck She was so mad at her, why she hated her so much. "Do you know why you're here?" Amu shook her head. Lulu towered over her victim with a stone cold glare that could make even the most lecherous of all things quiver in fear.

She cringed. "You're her because you took something I want." Lulu pointed a accusing finger at the trembling girl who sat before her. "Something... what did I take?" Amu was bewildered but also very frightened at the almost wild look in the young blonde's eyes.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Lulu's eyes hardened. Amu nearly doubled over choking. "I-Ikuto?! since when did I ever take him?" Now Amu was very confused. "You know what you did, "Lulu yelled making her flinch. "You stole him from me, he was mine, I love him and he loves me. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!" Lulu screeched and brought the whip crashing down on the arm of the unfortunate bubblegum.

~With Jewl~

"Dammit where is she?" I lifted up my phone to call Amu for what seemed like the millionth time today. I can feel myself panicking. twenty minutes ago the principal called and told me Amu never came to school. then where th frig is she?! Amu didn't answer again. I've had it. grabbing my coat by the door I head out. _You're on your own Ikuto._ I'll go search for Amu myself.

~Back to the warehouse~

"Ah!" Amu cried out as another burst of pain rippled up her leg, Lulu brought the whips down again and again over Amu. large welts covered the girl's entire body, her breathing remained shallow as she remained ever trying to keep her honey eyes open. the pain increased each time as de morcerf let out more and more rage. "He was mine, he loved me." at this Amu found her voice again. "Did he ever tell you he loved you, show you." she asked quietly already knowing the answer. "Well- No." Lulu's eyes sadden slightly as her hand lowers, lessening her grip on the whip. "Then he doesn't love you." Amu countered quietly. "But he'll come to love me." Lulu looked determined. "He WILL love me!" Amu shook her head and a spark of rage shot through the petite blonde. "Don't make assumptions." the abused looked up at Lulu with a firm set of face.

Lulu was enraged and raised the whip up as high as possible. Amu flinched, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, only to hear. "Amu?!" There stood an enraged best friend glaring daggers at Lulu.

"Jew-" Amu's sentence was cut short by the cracking of a whip. blood trickled down her face as she screamed in agony. Lulu had struck the whip across her naked eyes. Amu couldn't see, however she felt the blood pooling and mixing with tears down her face.

"You Bitch!" Jewl screamed kicking Lulu who successfully whipped the bluette's arm, earning a sharp cry of pain. Amu launched herself at blondie, knocking the raised whip from her aggressor's hand. Amu felt dizzy as Lulu scrambled away. she couldn't see anything.

BrokenBrokenBrokenBrokenBrokenBrokenHeartBrokenBro kenBrokenBrokenporcelainBrokenBrokenBrokenBroken

Jewl carried Amu best she could, her arm bleeding profusely. Amu tried to stay awake as she heard Jewl's cries for help. _I'm so sorry._ Then the world went black.

* * *

**Emmalee-san: Please tell me what you think, like it? great! Hate it? Awww. Constructive critism is always welcome. Don't worry, it will be less boring and make much more sense later on~**

**Amu: Sooooooooo 0.0 I'm not really sure what just happened.**

**Ikuto: There was a fight over me *smirks***

**Jewl: *whacks Ikuto* Shut up you idiot! *Looks at readers* Hey you, I can see you there. READ AND REVIEW! -.-**

**Emmalee-san: ...Yeah...What she said...**


	2. Gray shadows

**Emmalee: Yeah,** so,** you probably hate me right now. *slapping myself* I understand that Lulu was wayyyyyyyyyyy out of character. But that's kinda just how it played along. You'll understand later after I write more chapters. There will also be another person who acts out of character. I'm not telling who it is though~ Just don't hate me even more than you probably already do. Reachforthesky, thank you for your advice, don't shoot me later on, I have my life ahead of me xD it's kinda boring at first bit whatever~**

**Amu: She doesn't own shugo chara, no matter how hard she may wish it to be so. Also this story is co-owned by Ikuto_neko_chan.**

**Ikuto: Finally, I actually do something in this chapter.**

**Amu: *sweat drops* Besides sleeping...**

**Emmalee: Blah blah blah, We'll all shut up now so you can read~**

* * *

_And without you is how I disappear._

The beeping of monitors resounded throughout the small hospital room, the windows curtains were slightly drawn back to reveal a bleak, gray sky. A small clap of thunder echoed, sound insinuating that a storm was gradually nearing.

Amongst the tiny layout of the room, that contained a hanging tv, white nightstand and iron frame bed that leaned against the cream colored walls.

The steady beeping of her heart rate returned to normal, only one nurse had to check up on her condition while a bluette with a bandage wrapped around her arm was worrying in the waiting room. Till she could finally see with her own eyes.

Jewl sighed as she ran her slim fingers through her thick hair, mussing it up. Aimlessly she scrolled through the contacts on her phone, while laying flat on her back over the soft cushions of the waiting room's burgundy couch.

Her sapphire blue eyes flicked over each contact as she bit her lip vexingly.

_Should I call the Hinamoris'?_ Jewl let yet another sigh escape her lips as she shook her head and continued scrolling. Her eyes landed on a number she hadn't called ever, not in many years. Hotori Tadase. _No, not happening._ She kept scrolling until her eyes once again landed on a familiar name that struck a chord of memory. "Shoot."

Ikuto. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about Ikuto. He had no idea what was even playing out. He was, at home, ALONE. With no one to tell him about what had happened. Jewl pressed the call button, holding the reciever to her ear as she waited for him to pick up the phone.

After three rings there was the clicking sound. "Jewl? Where the heck are you?" Ikuto's deep voice was raspy, groggy, telling her that he had just woken up not too long ago.

she held back tears. "I-It's Amu... We're at the hospital." There was silence on the other end. Seconds passed before, "WHAT?! What happened?" Ikuto was obviously scared and was having quite a bit of trouble containing it.

"I'll explain when you get here, just come to the medical center hospital." {Don't own} she heard him quickly hanging up and knew he was rushing to get dressed so he could drive here.

The bluette lay herself back down on the couch as her chara, Gale, hovered around her.

"you think she'll be okay." Gale asked cautiously. Before her bearer could reply however, the door creaked open and a nurse dressed in white approached the waiting room. Clipboard tucked buisiness-like in her hand. "Hinamori Amu." Her tone was clipped and professional as Jewl warily approached her, hoping that her best friend was okay.

* * *

A shadow fell across the white carpeted floor and stretched slightly across the bed. the paitient's hands were folded neatly together, her head which allotted much messy cotton candy pink tresses was pointed in the direction of the clear window.

A white gauze bandage was wrapped over her eyes, other wrapping bandages we around her arms and legs. A bandage over her arm where the IV tube had been placed.

the pattering of beginning rain cast shadows across her pale face.

* * *

"Tch," Ikuto Tsukiyomi pulled slightly at his navy blue locks. cobalt eyes pooled with worry and frustration. "Dang it, move faster!" He whispered agitatedly

. Traffic was backed up and moving much too slowly for him. He needed to be there. By Jewl's side, most importantly by Amu's side.

His eyes burned holes into everything, the violinist tried shoving his fear away but it wasn't leaving. To make matters better it had started to rain. Agitatingly he switched on the windshield wipers.

"God, please let her be okay."

* * *

Her head turned warily at the sound of a door opening. Almost instantly afterwards she was fiercely embraced and warmth spread throughout her body.

"Amu... You're okay..." Jewl muttered as a single tear slid down her tanned cheek. The pinkette who had also been worried about Jewl, cracked a small smile. "You see, I'm alright." Amu patted Jewl's back comfortingly as her friend's sniffles reached her ears.

"shhh, you don't have to cry." Dark circles remained under Jewl's eyes as more and more tears escaped her barricade. Streaks of black went down her cheeks, her mascara running and eyeliner blotted.

"B-But," Jewl let out a small hiccup. "Lulu... She hurt you Amu, aren't you upset?" the bubblegum nodded her head sadly. "Yes, somewhat. But Lulu is actually a very lovely person, I'm sure there was more of a reason soft what she did." Jewl nodded slowly in agreement, but noticing the bandage over Amu's eyes, she responded with a small "yes."

"how are your eyes?." Jewl carefully brushed the gauze bandage ever so slightly. At those words Amu flinched. "Well..." She trailed off not wanting to answer. "Tell me." Jewl commanded as she leaned forward, taking Amu's hand in her own.

"I uhm.." Was the response given. "Tell me now, Amu." Jewl pressed firmly, she wanted to know. She needed to know. This was important, her eyes bore holes into the girl sitting on the bed.

"I'm," Amu hung her head brokenly, her voice was suddenly flat and dull. As if she couldn't believe even herself what had happened. "I'm blind."

Instantly Jewl latched onto Amu and burst out in uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

His agitation grew as he circled the parking lot for what seemed like the fiftieth time. "Where all the freaking parking squares." He groaned as he passed by the same green van he had passed many times before. He needed to get in, fast.

Finally he spotted a car just as it pulled out and beat another car to the parking space. As quickly as he could, Ikuto jumped out from his car, locking it and sprinted inside the medical center.

inside he was greeted by a cheery receptionist. "May I help you sir?" Her calm voice helped his frazzled self to settle down a bit. "I'm here to see a Hinamori Amu." He stated, noticing her glance up with interest.

"and what relation do you have with the patient?" She asked, it was a procedure before they let anyone visit.

"I'm her boyfriend." Ikuto lied. _Well_ _technically it's not a real lie. _He thought to himself as a nurse led him down the hall to a room marked '301'.

He heard sobs coming from the room and swung the door open to reveal a tear stained Jewl. She was hugging Amu who was rigid, unknown emotion etched into her face. It was hard to tell because her eyes were bandaged up. Something really bad must've happened.

Reacting quickly, he scooped both Jewl and Amu up, sitting with them on the bed as he hugged the both of them.

Amu stiffened then slightly relaxed, while Jewl's sobs reduced to mere sniffles.

"Ik-uto?" Amu's soft voice stuttered, piercing his heart. "I'm so sorry Amu." He whispered, hugging her tighter.

* * *

**Emmalee: Why am I stopping it here you may ask? Because I'm turning this into two looonnng boring chapters just for you ;3 *laughs* I know I'm evil, don't hate me readers. **

**Ikuto: no seriously, why are you stopping here?**

**Jewl: she's buying herself some time so it's not too rushed. If I don't kill her first for making me look like a CRYBABY!**

**Suu: Blood is too hard to clean up ~Desu.**

**Ikuto: 0.0**

**Jewl: 0.0**

**Emmalee: 0.0**

**Utau: ah...okay... Where's the rest of us?**

**Emmalee: all in good time.**

**Amu: WHY AM I BLIND?! **

**Emmalee: because...you just are.**

**Kukai: YOU MADE HER THAT WAY!**

**Amu: *crying* Please *hiccup* Read and Review..waaaaaa-**

**Ikuto: Amu-koi don't cry *hugs Amu***

**Emmalee: I hope you liked this boring chapter =.= Review if you want more. **


End file.
